the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Higglytown Heroes episodes
Season 1 (2004-2005) #Up a Tree/Missing Grandpop September 13, 2004 #Twinkle Tooth/Flower Power September 14, 2004 #Flappy's Not Happy/Electric Evening September 15, 2004 #Smooth Operator/Stinky Situation September 16, 2004 #Weather or Not/Green in the Gills September 20, 2004 #Higgly Halloween October 18, 2004 #Smells Like a Mystery/Ship Ahoy! October 25, 2004 #All Tired Out/Great Unexpectations November 1, 2004 #Soup With Stars/The Happy Friendly Sparkly Toast Club November 8, 2004 #Catch Up With Ketchup/Star Struck November 15, 2004 #First Snow/Snow Dazed November 22, 2004 #Twinkle's Wish December 13, 2004 #Twinkle's Masterpiece/The Eggcellent Adventure January 2, 2005 #Wayne's Ripping Adventure/Meet Eubie's Cousin January 4, 2005 #Say What?/Higgly Harmonies January 21, 2005 #Patty Cake/Havin' a Ball February 6, 2005 #Wayne's Good Guess/Wayne's 100 Special Somethings March 21, 2005 #Fran Takes a Hike/Mystery At Kip's House April 4, 2005 #Bright Sights, Big City/Kip's Shadow April 18, 2005 #Kip Joins the Circus/Baby Boom May 9, 2005 #Twinkle's Favorite Author/Don't Fence Me In May 16, 2005 #Higglytown Hoedown/Eubie's Turbo Sled June 20, 2005 #Kip's Sweet Tooth/Wayne's Lollipop July 18, 2005 #Eubie's Pink Dots/Two Bees or Not Two Bees July 25, 2005 #Kip's Dad Gets a Strike/A Really Hot Day August 8, 2005 #Higgly Frog Day/Eubie's Elefantastic Adventure August 15, 2005 Season 2 (2006-2008) #27 Kip Gets Swing Fever/Wayne's Pieces of Gold January 16, 2006 #28 A Totally Secret Valentine/A Valentine for Miss Fern February 14, 2006 #29 Balloon A Palooza/Wayne's Day Out March 18, 2006 #30 The Fran In the Moon April 22, 2006 #31 Cry Baby Pookie/Wait for Me June 20, 2006 #32 The Legend of Higgsquatch June 21, 2006 #33 Wayne's Big Big Discovery/Dirigible Day June 22, 2006 #34 Me and My Shadow/Out to Sea June 23, 2006 #35 All Warm Inside/Calling All Ducks June 24, 2006 #36 Twinkle Twinkle Little Fish/All the Wrong Moves July 7, 2006 #37 Don't Wayne On My Parade/Twinkle's Terrific Twirl July 21, 2006 #38 Eubie's Big Boat Float/A Slippery Situation July 28, 2006 #39 Kip's Rocket Rescue/Let's Get Moving August 4, 2006 #40 Higgly Island August 11, 2006 #41 Corn to Be Wild/Overnight Moose September 1, 2006 #42 Shear Luck/Be Night Out September 15, 2006 #43 Kip Hits the Road/Amazing Museum September 25, 2006 #44 Frozen Fish Follies/Look Who's Squawking October 16, 2006 #45 Wayne's Day to Shine/Wayne Listens Up November 6, 2006 #46 A Hoppin Poppin Problem/Hay Hay Hay November 27, 2006 #47 Happy Campers/All Washed Out January 1, 2007 #48 Hats All Folks/Hop Hop Hooray January 2, 2007 #49 Shuffleboard Buddies/All Mapped Out January 3, 2007 #50 12 Pie Abe/The Day the Diner Stood Still January 4, 2007 #51 Saturday Night Higgly/Monster Sandwiches January 5, 2007 #52 The Big Pink Elephant Sale/Higglies On Horseback February 19, 2007 #53 Buki Buki Boo Boo/Signs of Spring March 9, 2007 #54 Easy to Get Sneezy/Unlock the Magic March 23, 2007 #55 Wayne's Cycle Recycle/Wayne's Wet Pet April 23, 2007 #56 X Marks the Spot/Eubie View May 7, 2007 #57 Wing a Ding Whirly Box/Windy Watchers May 21, 2007 #58 Fripp's Flip Flap Flop/Say Cheese June 25, 2007 #59 Choo Choo Zucchini/Something Ducky Going On July 2, 2007 #60 Canyon Capers/High Country Hiccups July 16, 2007 #61 Calling All Heroes August 31, 2007 #62 Happy Flappy Birthday/Cuckoo County Caw Caw Contest September 10, 2007 #63 Little Big Fish/Good Sports October 20, 2007 #64 Tis the Season to Be Ducky/Bingo Bungos December 1, 2007 #65 Making of the Series Finale December 15, 2007 #66 Wayne's Toasty Invention/Spell It Safe January 7, 2008